The present invention relates to a prefabricated electric connection device for connection to a set of bars.
There are generally used for the distribution of electric energy distribution cabinets containing sets of bars associated with the respective phases and to which are connected devices of the utilizers for ensuring the protection of respective circuits. The main drawbacks of known connection devices are that they require time consuming operations to be connected to a utilizer apparatus and that they are of high wiring cost.